Human pion radiobiology studies on skin and multiple metastases will be undertaken to observe normal tissue and skin responses preliminary to Phase I studies. RBE for skin and tumor for seven and four week schedules, given five fractions a week, will be developed. Protocols for human trials of pion radiotherapy for disease not well managed by any method are included to be carried out in cooperation with several institutions throughout the nation. An immunological program will emphasize the delineation of hereditary antigenic determinants of immunoglobulins and establish their location in the molecule; investigate the correlation between monoclonal immunoglobulins and corresponding tumors; and evaluate the immunotherapy of certain tumors and the immunodignosis of cancer by detection of tumor specific antigens.